Difficult Decisions
by Aeon65
Summary: Horatio has a decision to make. Sequel to Role Reversal. SLASH Horatio/Stetler, Horatio/Speed.


Title: Difficult Decisions

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Warning: Slash - explicit

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Horatio/ Stetler, mention of Horatio/Speed

Word Count: 3000

Summary: Horatio has a decision to make. Sequel to Role Reversal.

Author's Note: This looks like it will be turning into a series. I see lots of potential for this little triangle.

ooo

Horatio placed a cup of coffee on the table in front of the other man and stood with his eyes cast downward waiting. He was feeling guilty for what had happened with Speed in the showers at the lab the week before. He and this other man had been together for a long time on and off, ever since New York. They had never been exclusive though, so Horatio wasn't sure why he felt guilty, but he did. Things had been tense at the lab between them the past few days and so it was suggested they get together for the weekend since they were both off. It wasn't their usual tension, the tension that they played up at work to help protect both of their reputations. After all, IAB and CSI weren't supposed to get along.

Rick regarded the redhead for a moment before he held out his arms in an invitation for Horatio to join him on the sofa. Horatio curled into Rick's embrace and they sat in silence for a few minutes while Rick brushed his hand over Horatio's hair soothingly. He could tell that something was bothering the other man and he suspected that he knew what it was. After all, he wasn't IAB for nothing. He had eyes and ears all over the precinct including the labs and he could see the way Horatio and Speedle had been looking at each other lately. Not to mention the obvious suction bruise that Horatio had been sporting on his neck; the one Rick knew he hadn't put there himself. Rick kissed the top of his head.

"You want to tell me what's been bothering you?" he asked. When Horatio didn't answer he pushed on the redhead's shoulders forcing him to sit up. Horatio didn't meet his eyes. "I could order you to tell me," Rick said softly.

But Horatio knew he wouldn't. That wasn't how their relationship worked. Sure Rick was the dominant and Horatio would do whatever he asked but he had never forced him to do anything he didn't want to do, not in almost twenty years together and he knew that now wouldn't be any different.

Rick decided that it was time for Horatio to come clean. "Is this because of what happened between you and Speedle last week?" he asked.

Horatio raised his head meeting Rick's gaze for a moment before he dropped his eyes again. He nodded. He should have known that the other man knew what had happened. At least he didn't seem angry about it. Horatio was still trying to work out his feeling on this matter. He'd been with other men over the years they'd been together, but that had always just been for sex. He wasn't supposed to have feelings for any of them. He did for Tim and that was what was bothering him the most at the moment.

Rick sighed. "Do you have feelings for him?" he asked almost reading his mind. Horatio nodded without looking up. "Do you love him?" Rick asked.

Horatio spoke quietly. "I, um… I don't know," he lied.

Rick reached out and raised Horatio's chin forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Don't lie to me, Horatio," he said firmly. Horatio tried to look away but Rick wouldn't let him. He moved his hand from Horatio's chin to cup his check. "It's all right if you do, just don't lie to me."

Horatio leaned into Rick's hand. "I… I'm sorry," he whispered as he let his head drop again.

Rick still needed to hear him say it so he asked again, a little more firmly, "Do you love him?"

"Yes," Horatio answered after a moment. He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry," he said again.

Rick nodded and pulled Horatio into his arms. Horatio laid his head on Rick's shoulder. "What should we do about this?" Rick asked. He felt Horatio shrug. "Would you rather be with him than me?"

Horatio felt his chest tighten at that thought. "No," he said quickly then fell silent again.

He knew he didn't want to lose what he had with Rick, not after so many years. He loved Rick, not in exactly the same way he loved Tim, but it was still love. Rick had been there through some difficult times in his life. He'd been with him holding his had when he'd gotten his piercing. It was supposed to be a symbol of their relationship. He was hoping Rick wouldn't make him choose because he wasn't sure he could.

"But you still love him?" Rick asked again. Horatio nodded. Rick took a breath. "Well, we have some options." He wrapped his arms around Horatio. "We could leave things the way they are and you could just have him on the side." He paused for a moment before he said, "You and I could take a break for a while so you two can figure out where you stand with each other." He felt Horatio tense just a bit at that suggestion. "Or, we could ask him to join us," he said finally.

Horatio looked up at Rick. "Join us? I… I don't know if he would do that."

"Hmm. Well, he'd have to be willing to abide by the rules," Rick said. "And he's never struck me as one for rules. The other two options are still open." He felt Horatio snuggle into his embrace. "But there is no need to decide right now," he said softly. He wrapped one arm around Horatio and reached over with the other to pick up the coffee cup Horatio had set down for him. "I think it's gotten cold," he said.

Without thinking, Horatio stood and took the cup from him. He went to the kitchen and refilled it from the pot then returned it to Rick as he sat back down.

"So, tell me something," Rick said. "How did you and Speedle finally end up… you know," he asked as he sipped his coffee.

Horatio blushed furiously. He knew Rick wouldn't be too happy with the answer. "The, um… in the showers at the lab," he said finally not meeting the other man's eyes. He could have lied but he'd done that once already and Rick had called him on it. He didn't think he could get away with it again.

Rick raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't use the showers at the lab." It wasn't exactly one of the rules but more of an unspoken thing between them.

"I don't normally," Horatio said quickly. "But it was quiet. No one else was around."

"Obviously not no one," Rick countered. "I don't know if I like you being so reckless. Anyone could have walked in on the two of you. How would you have explained that?" Horatio remained silent, just shaking his head. "You know, you have to remember, it's not just you, or you and Speedle involved here. Our department's reputation is at stake as well," he admonished.

Horatio nodded. "It… it just sort of happened."

"Well, don't let it happen again. All we need is for the wrong person to walk in on the two of you. I can't protect you from everything, Horatio."

Horatio lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

They sat in silence for a moment then Rick asked, "Does he know about me?" Horatio shook his head. "Does he know there's someone else?"

"He suspects," Horatio said quietly.

"Hmm, well, we will have to decide what we are going to do about this whole thing. But not right now." He placed his coffee cup down on the table and stood up. "Right now I feel like taking a shower." He held a hand out. "Join me," he said. It wasn't a request. It was an order and Horatio stood up taking Rick's hand and letting himself be led into the master bathroom.

Rick was worried but he tried not to let it show. Horatio could be reckless, that he was used to. But having sex with another man in the showers at the lab was beyond any of the reckless acts he'd committed in the line of duty, even standing in a sniper's sights, something Rick had scolded him for when he'd found out. He knew that the state their relationship was in was his own fault, a result of his own fear of commitment. But he was good at hiding those insecurities behind the mask of the dominant one in their personal relationship just the same way Horatio could hide his own insecurities at the lab behind the mask of Lieutenant Caine. They were quite a pair, Rick thought.

For the past twenty years when things got too close, Rick would push the other man away for a while. Now he was afraid he may have pushed one too many times. Horatio had been ready for a committed relationship years ago but Rick had pushed him away back then and now Horatio had fallen in love with someone else and Rick feared he may now lose him for good. But he also knew that he had the advantage of time. They had known each other for most of their adult lives. He knew Horatio better than he knew himself. He knew what he liked and what he didn't. And he could read him and his moods. He knew exactly what the redhead needed right now and he was willing to give it to him.

Rick pulled him into the bathroom then started the shower. He turned back and said, "Get undressed." As Horatio started unbuttoning his shirt Rick added, "Slowly." Horatio smiled shyly as he slowly stripped for the other man. "That's better," Rick whispered enjoying the show.

Horatio stepped out of the last of his clothing and stood before him naked. Rick raked his eyes up and down Horatio's body before quickly shedding his own clothes. He reached a hand out and pulled the redhead closer to him then took his mouth for a possessive kiss. Horatio moaned into Rick's mouth as he felt his body responding quickly. Without breaking the kiss Rick brushed his hands down Horatio's chest and stomach to his rapidly growing cock. He gave it a couple of strokes then fingered the gold ring at the end. Horatio's knees went weak and he grabbed onto Rick's shoulders to keep himself standing. He felt Rick smile into the kiss. A moment later he felt the snap of something around the base of his shaft and he moaned again. He knew the cock ring meant that Rick wanted to play for a while.

Rick maneuvered them back into the shower and under the stream of water before he broke the kiss. He gave Horatio a moment to catch his breath while he laid a gentle trail of kisses down his jaw and neck. He latched onto a spot at the base of his neck and started suckling raising a dark mark and drawing a low moan from the redhead. Satisfied with the mark, Rick stood up taking Horatio's hands and placing them on his chest. Horatio ran his hands over Rick's chest then leaned in and ran his tongue over Rick's nipple. Rick gasped and arched into Horatio's touch.

With a small pressure on the redhead's shoulders he urged him down onto his knees. Horatio smile up at Rick as he flicked out his tongue and ran it around the tip of Rick's cock. Rick moaned softly as Horatio slowly took him all of the way into his mouth.

"Yes," Rick hissed as he began to gently rock his hips.

Horatio relaxed his throat and allowed Rick to fuck his mouth. Rick rested one hand on the wall of the shower and cradled Horatio's head with the other as he began to move his hips more quickly. Horatio drew his hands up Rick's legs and began fondling his balls until the other man moaned loudly and came down his throat. Rick took a moment to catch his breath before he pulled Horatio to his feet and kissed him soundly.

He pulled back after a few moments and reached around Horatio for the soap. He handed it over to the redhead who proceeded to lather up his hands and run them all over Rick's body paying careful attention the where his mouth had just been. He stroked Rick with his soap-slicked hand until he started to get hard again. But Rick stopped him before things went too far and stepped under the water stream to rinse off.

Horatio made a start at washing himself but Rick took hold of his hands and took the soap from him. He lathered up his own hands and gently ran them over Horatio's shoulders and down his arms. Horatio sighed happily. Rick didn't usually do this and he was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the other man's hands gliding over his body. Rick slowly worked his way across Horatio's chest pausing momentarily to play with his nipples. He was lost in the sensation and didn't notice that Rick had knelt down in front of him until he felt his tongue begin to play with his piercing.

"Oh, God," Horatio gasped as he collapsed back against the shower wall. He heard Rick chuckle. "So not fair," he breathed. Then Rick closed his lips around the tip of his cock and suckled before he gave a small tug on the ring with his teeth. Horatio was seeing stars. He started to slide down the wall but Rick caught him and quickly stood them both up again. He gave Horatio a moment to recover. Ever since Horatio had gotten his piercing he been particularly sensitive there. Combine that with the cock ring and it could be a bit overwhelming.

Rick waited until he opened his eyes then asked, "You okay?"

Horatio nodded and Rick pushed him back under the water to rinse off. They stepped out of the shower and Rick dried them both off then he led Horatio over to the bed.

"Lie down on your back," he said. Horatio did as he was commanded. Rick climbed onto the bed and took Horatio's wrists pulling them up over his head. Horatio expected him to cuff him to the bedposts but instead he placed his hands on the bars and said, "Hold on and don't let go."

Horatio grabbed onto the bars and waited. Rick positioned himself between Horatio's legs and sat back running his hands up the in inside the redhead's thighs. He brushed his fingers gently over Horatio's aching cock being careful to avoid the piercing. He didn't want Horatio blacking out on him again, not yet anyway. Horatio tightened his grip on the bars.

Rick leaned down and ran his tongue along the path his finger had just taken. Horatio moaned. Rick reached under the pillow for the lube and slicked up his fingers. He spread Horatio's legs wider and brushed a finger over his opening. Horatio gasped. Rick smirked as he slowly pushed two fingers in. He began to work them in and out and saw Horatio's grip on the bars tighten even more. With his free hand he began to massage Horatio's cock. Horatio arched into his touch trying to get more friction. Rick pushed his fingers in and brushed the redhead's prostate at the same time he gave a small tug on his piercing. He watched Horatio's eyes roll back in his head as his breath caught in his throat.

Rick removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his cock in one long thrust. Horatio cried out as he was filled completely. Rick stayed still giving Horatio a chance to adjust. He kept one hand around Horatio's cock and fingered the piercing. He moaned as he felt Horatio's muscles clamp down on him. He kept playing with the gold ring as he slowly pulled out then thrust back in again. The added stimulation on the piercing was causing Horatio's inner muscles to pulse around Rick and brought him to the edge very quickly. Horatio was seeing stars and barely breathing when Rick slammed into him one last time. As he came he pulled on Horatio's piercing and snapped off the cock ring. Horatio cried out almost sobbing as he came harder than he had in a long time thrusting up into Rick's hand. He collapsed back onto the bed with his ears ringing and gasping for breath.

Rick fell forward resting his forehead on Horatio's chest as he caught his breath. He began laying soft kisses over Horatio's heaving chest. Horatio wanted to put his arms around the other man but couldn't get them to work yet so he just lay there. But when Rick regained enough strength to begin to pull out Horatio wrapped his arms around him and said, "Don't." Rick stopped and rolled them onto their sides, remaining connected. Horatio swung a leg over Rick's hip and pulled him closer. His whole body was still tingling at the feeling of Rick still inside him.

He was still breathing heavily and trying to pull Rick even closer. Rick held him tight running a hand over his back trying to calm him. "Shh, it's okay," he whispered. "Just relax," he murmured in his ear. As Horatio began to relax Rick loosened his arms and brushed a hand over Horatio's cheek. "I know I don't say it often enough," Rick said. "But, I love you. You know that right."

Horatio smiled and kissed Rick's neck. He nodded. "I know," Horatio said. "I love you too."

Rick gave him a hug. "Sleep for a while," he said. "We can decide what to do with the rest of the weekend later."

Horatio nodded. "I think, as far as the other thing, I want things to stay the way they are now. I don't want to make any decisions on anything now."

Rick smiled at him. "Whatever you want," Rick said as his eyes drifted shut.

Fin


End file.
